


Over het Maken van Eieren

by yellowisharo



Series: Het Drakenei [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Temeraire Fusion, Drabble, Dragons, M/M, Mand'alor Jango Fett
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowisharo/pseuds/yellowisharo
Summary: "Gaan jullie een ei maken samen?"
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Pre Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Het Drakenei [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991290
Kudos: 4





	Over het Maken van Eieren

**Author's Note:**

> [English version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280504)

“Gaan jullie een ei maken samen?”

Obi-Wans thee besloot het verkeerde keelgat in te gaan.

“Ik heb namelijk veel mensen zich zo zien gedragen en dan nemen ze ‘privé tijd’ en Aayla vertelde dat dat eieren maken betekent, al zijn ze er blijkbaar niet zo goed in—”

“Lieverd, alsjeblieft… vergeet niet te ademen”

Obi-Wan haalde zelf even adem, “De Mand’alor is vast erg… goed in eieren maken, maar ik ben bang dat we alleen maar zijn om het gedoe met mijn kapiteinschap van jou op te lossen, dus er zal geen tijd zijn voor… Eieren maken.”

“Oh. Dat is jammer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ani asking the important questions


End file.
